A Nightingale Sang on Berkley Square
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Anyone who could give her an evening like he had and couple make her feel so loved was worth holding on to and that was exactly what she planned on doing.


**A Nightingale Sang on Berkley Square**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **K+

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **Anyone who could give her an evening like he had and couple make her feel so loved was worth holding on to and that was exactly what she planned on doing.

**Author's Note:- **Answer to Sarah's challenge to write a song fic using a song that was written before you were born. "A Nightingale Sang on Berkley Square" has been something I've been sitting on wanting to use for ages so since it was written and released in 1939 and I was born in 1976 it qualifies by almost 30 years! Written by Eric Mashchwitz, Music by Manning Sherwin, sung by just about everyone who's anyone at one point or another but my personal favourite version is by Vera Lynn which I think from doing a little research this morning was the very first release of it! Anyway enough rambling on with the story enjoy and as always reviews would be just splendid!

_That certain night, the night we met_

_There was magic abroad in the air_

_There were angels dinning at the Ritz_

_And a nightingale sang in Berkley square_

"We really should do this more often, we live in a city full of gorgeous architecture, fantastic culture, wonderful restaurants and we spend most of our nights off in front of the television with a take away and a bottle of wine." Sandra sighed stopping in the middle of the deserted square lined with Victoria terraces and pressing herself close to Gerry's body as he wrapped his arms around her. When he'd suggested they go into the city that night and take in an open air theatre performance and have diner she'd thought he'd lost his mind but as the evening went on she was more than glad that she'd given in. The way he walked beside her gently holding her hand, how they stopped now and then to look at the buildings or comment on something in the window of a show made it feel like for the first time since they'd got together they were doing something properly romantic.

"Well I do have the occasional good idea and this was one of them. It's been a great evening are you ready to go home?" He smiled kissing her softly as she shook her head. There was something about the night that felt magical, like if they just hailed a taxi and went home now it would break the spell being cast around them and they'd lose something, something she very much wanted to hold on to.

_I may be right, I may be wrong_

_But I'm perfectly willing to swear_

_That when you turned and smiled at me_

_A nightingale sang on Berkley square_

The warm accepting smile he gave her as they just stood for a second drinking in the atmosphere around them made her heart race and in the distance she could hear the sound of soft music, barely audible, like distant bird song.

"I'd rather just stay out, carry on walking a little longer there's music coming from somewhere can you hear it?"

"Nope but then my ears are a lot older than yours." Gerry replied glancing around to see if he could identify the source of the sound she was hearing that he wasn't. If it was coming from a little café or pub maybe they could grab a table outside and watch the world go by for a little longer. He, like her, had no desire to go home at that moment. He wanted to make this night last forever because he knew they could never be sure when their busy lives would allow it to happen again. Every time he was with her whether it was simply working a case, or waking up beside her in the morning, or watching television while she read on the sofa it was amazing but tonight had that little extra something that he couldn't but his finger on but which he wasn't prepared to give up on.

_That moon that lingered over London town_

_Poor puzzled moon he wore a frown_

_How could he know we two were so in love_

_The whole darn world seemed upside down_

"You know we have this whole square to ourselves and you can hear music even if I can't I think we should dance." He smiled ignoring the "don't you dare" look she gave him and slowly waltzing them around in the small corner of the square were they stood.

"Gerry cut it out if anyone sees us they'll have us committed." Sandra laughed in spite of herself finding she was enjoying the way he was holding her, the way he seemed to be perfectly in time with the non-existent music and how the moon seemed to shine a little brighter right on them like a spotlight in an old Fred and ginger movie.

"If they think I'm insane for wanting to dance with the woman I love on a lovely evening after we've enjoyed a perfect night then they can commit me all they want because I am quite happy to be that sort of insane." He continued spinning her again finally bending her back into an exaggerated dip and kissing her as he pulled her back up.

_The streets of town were paved with stars_

_It was such a romantic affair_

_I still remember how you smiled and said_

_Was it real or was it a dream._

"It's been an amazing night it doesn't even feel real, normal people don't have nights like this do they? It only happens in Rom-Coms" Sandra agreed as he finally stopped dancing and they walked back toward the more crowded side of the square the return to normality making her more anxious to get home, to complete the night in a way that would do the rest of it justice.

"Of course they do, when you love someone as much as I love you every night is this special it just so happens that tonight the surrounding have matched how special you are." Gerry smiled as they reached the cab rank and she slipped into the back seat as he joined her.

_Our homeward steps were just as light_

_As the tap dancing feet of Astaire _

_And like an echo far away_

_A nightingale sang on Berkley square_

"And it's not over yet." Sandra said quietly her hands resting gently on his chest as the cab driver tuned up the music and it seemed to perfectly encapsulate the mood of their evening. At that moment she felt luckier than any woman alive and more grateful to have him in her life than she ever had before. Anyone who could give her an evening like he had and couple make her feel so loved was worth holding on to and that was exactly what she planned on doing.


End file.
